Our Last Summer
by Thnx4TheSupport
Summary: She still remembered their last summer together and she always would, even after all these years.I NEED 15 0R MORE REVIEWS PER CHAP! KazunexKarin slight HxM,MxY,GxOG
1. Chapter 1: Memories

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay! Here is my second fanfic for Kamichama Karin.

I've been working on this for this whole week and that is why I haven't been updating Can you keep a secret?.

This story was actually a one-shot for Kagome and Inuyasha from a different author named Vixen-Virus. I happened to read it and I really liked it and felt that it was somehow unfinished. So, I emailed the author and she gladly said that it was alright for me to continue the one-shot. This chapter is the one-shot that **she** wrote but I just sort of changed a little. And the title is her idea too. However, the next chapter will be from **my** idea. You can even ask her if you want.

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Kamichama Karin or its characters. I also, do not own this chapter for it was written by Vixen-Virus. But the next chapter will be my idea!!**

_HAVE FUN READING!!_

* * *

**Our Last Summer**

**Summary:** She still remembered their last summer together and she always would, even after all these years.

**The inspiration that inspired Vixen-Virus:** "Our Last Summer." – By Abba A Teens.

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_Karin's P.O.V_

"Miyon can you believe it?! It's finally Summer!" I yelled running towards my best friends black jaguar and further away from the university. Miyon shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing green cargo shorts and a pink baby t-shirt.

"It's amazing Karin, you're 24, and yet you still act like your 12." I gave a small laugh and shrugged my shoulders; putting my bag in the back and hopping in the passenger's seat. I played with the hem of my jeans shorts and looked out the window.

Summer…it meant everything to me. It meant I was off of university for a good four months and I could lounge around all day, doing nothing but eating as much ice-cream as possible…and…

It reminded me of him.

"Ok, so give me a call later so we can chill," Miyon said as she pulled up to my house. I lived at Oakwood Road, just on the edge of downtown. I got out of the car and smiled brightly, nodding my head.

"Tell Yuuki I said Hi!" I winked before running up the stairs with my bag in hand. Miyon had been dating Yuuki for a good chunk of university. He had moved here from Osaka only a few months prior and though he was quiet and timid, he was an amazing friend and a great boyfriend for her.

"Karin, dear, we were just about to go out, would you like to join?" I looked up from entering my home and smiled, shaking my head.

"If its ok auntie, I just wanted to get some rest, I had my last final today." I walked to my aunt, giving her a hug. She hugged me back tightly and kissed my forehead. She still looked as pretty as the day she walked out of high school. I smiled remembering the photo album packed with pictures of my mom,dad, and aunt back in their high school days, back in the days before my mom and dad died in the car crash. It had devastated both of us, but we stayed strong, we stayed together.

"That's great honey, how'd you do?" She asked. After explaining that I was a genius and that I probably passed with flying colors she rolled her eyes and hugged me again before leaving to go to girls night out with her friends. I smiled and looked around the empty house; frowning a bit I realized I didn't want to be stuck indoors on such a beautiful day.

Locking up the house and running down the millions of steps that led to the Shrine, I rushed down the streets and to the park I had grown to love so much. It was small with only a see-saw and swings. Smiling I took off my sandals and walked across the rocks sitting myself on the old swing, I pushed off the ground with my feet. I closed my eyes and just like that…the past came rushing back.

_That day, was the first day of our summer vacation. I had just turned 16 and this year we decided was special. Usually we would go to Hiroshima for the whole summer, but this year we decided we'd go to Osaka. It was amazing, we had arrived early that morning and here I was by myself in the swing. I shook my head as I kept swinging, the sun slowly setting as I slowed down._

_I sat on that swing until the sun went down. I heard a sound from my right, looking over I expected to see my aunt trying to scare me. I was surprised, to say the very least, when a young boy stepped out into my field of vision. He was wearing a school uniform, traditional white button up dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He had peculiar blonde hair in the moonlight, dancing with the wind, but what almost took my breath away were his eyes. Blue eyes; Like the ocean. He looked at me with surprise as well._

"_Who are you?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself. I blushed at my sudden bluntness._

"_I could ask the same for you. A pretty girl out here in the middle of the night by herself? I don't think that's too safe," came his reply. I blushed at his compliment before I blinked and looked around, realizing that it was late, but knowing that auntie had left the door open in case I wandered back in, she was probably sitting on the couch watching a movie. _

"_True, but I live close…can you say the same?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and wandered towards me, sitting down on the swing next to me._

"_Close enough." He said as he started swinging. I didn't bother to ask any further questions as I sat and swung next to him._

_It was odd, this boy, that I had never met before was sitting on my uncle's but now my aunt's property, swinging next to me in the middle of the night and I wasn't at all scared._

"_Are you…new here?" I heard his rich voice once again, the wind pushing my body back and forth. I looked over at him, with a small smile._

"_Yeah, I'm only here for the summer…" I answered._

"_What' your name?" He asked, after a moment of silence passed between us._

"_Karin, and yours?" I asked him back. _

"_Kazune." He answered plainly. He shrugged his shoulders and that was the start of our odd little friendship._

I opened my eyes too see the darken sky and smiled. I hadn't thought of that moment for such a long time. Leaning back a bit I looked to the sun which was slowly setting on the horizon. This was what summer was about. Swinging again, I felt the summer breeze brushing past me, shivering slightly I continued still.

"_Karin, stop coming out here without a freaking jacket, are you trying to catch a cold?" I heard his voice behind me. Turning around with a bright smile I leapt into his arms, stunned for a while he slowly wrapped his arms around my form._

"_It's not that cold, Kazune-kun." I said as I held him tightly, shivering slightly from the wind. He was taken by surprise when I added a 'kun' with his name. But then he scoff before pulling out of our embrace. I frowned but smiled when I saw him take off his old jean jacket and place it around my shoulders._

"_Thank you…" I whispered to him. He didn't reply as he held my hand and walked me over to the swings. It had been a good month and a half into summer vacation. Every night I would meet Kazune to talk with him. Some nights were just silence. Both of us just looking to the stars and content with each others company._

"_What're you thinking about?" I asked him. He was quiet tonight, contemplative even._

"_Karin…when are you leaving?" I sucked in a breath. So that was it. Even though we had only known each other for less then 2 months, Kazune had trusted me enough to tell me about his life. It was a hard life. He came from a rich family, but because of so much money and power, people were afraid of him, some even ostracized him. I couldn't help but cry the night he told me how alone he was. Even in such a short time…I had grown to develop feelings for him._

"_At the very end of summer…" I whispered back. We stayed silent for a long time before I heard the clink of his swing chains, looking over I was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. I held onto him for dear life that night. Under the stars we softly told each other of our feelings._

The wind rushed passed my arms and I shivered; a ghost of a smile appearing on my lips. Kazune was my summer love. That was our summer. Our memories were sweet, a blissful reminder of young love. I wouldn't have had it any other way…not even that heart wrenching good bye could change my mind. I never regretted anything…not when Kazune was there.

I told Kazune I would be back next summer and he promised he'd wait for me. We talked every night over E-mails or phone calls. I even came by for long weekend visits. When I was 17, I begged my aunt to visit the place again.

That summer…was our last summer. He was moving to America permanently and auntie was selling the property because she couldn't afford to pay for it anymore. We both knew this was going to be the last time we saw each other and we decided to make the best of it.

"_Karin, could you freaking hurry up? We ain't got all day! God, women are so slow." Kazune scolded me but mumbled the last part. I rolled my eyes and ran over to him, wearing my black shorts and black bikini top. Kazune is 17 while I had just turned 17. We had spent a good amount of time apart but kept in touch often. He knew everything about my life and I knew about his. Over last summer we had become good friends; over the year we became best friends._

"_Oh shush up, you __chauvinist jerk__!" I stuck out my tongue. He grinned at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants and an unbuttoned white short sleeved dress shirt. It was a hot day and we had decided to go to the beach. Kazune had met my aunt and she adored him. _

_I sat down on the sand and he followed my example. I saw him looked at the sunset and smiled. A real genuine smile. I loved Kazune. I had realized only at the beginning of summer when I saw him again, standing with his blonde hair blowing in the wind at the airport. _

_I loved him with my everything. _

_My aunt knew as soon as I ran out of the terminal and leapt into his arms. I think he knew too. Kazune was shy about his feelings though and I knew he would never admit anything to me but it was for the better…after all this was the last time I'd—_

"_Kagome, what are you doing? Did you even hear what I was saying?" Kazune asked before throwing a football at me, I just caught it before looking up at him with a glare. I quickly got up and ran after him, chucking the football at his back._

"_I'm gonna wreck you, Kazune!" I screamed running after him. He laughed and stuck out his tongue as he ran away from me._

_That night, we all sat by the bonfire, auntie told some stories about what I used to do when I was younger. I was pouting with a blush on my cheeks as my aunt and Kazune laughed about the time I ran down the street stark naked._

"_I was 4!" I yelled with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. Kazune laughed and shook his head as his arm pulled me closer to him. I settled in between his legs, his chin on my head and his body protecting me from the wind._

_Auntie started getting our things ready, packing everything up for the ride home but me and Kazune stayed still. We watched the water's tide come to the shore, the moon shining brightly on its surface. Wind rushing passed us and the stars shining brightly._

"_I'm gonna miss you…" I heard him whisper in my ear. I thought it was just the wind until I heard him say it again, leaning his forehead on my shoulder. _

"_Karin…I'm really gonna miss you…" He said again. I felt a sting in my eyes and then the tears came. I was gonna miss him too. I turned in his arms, holding his face in my palms I saw unshed tears line his eyes. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I leaned forward, kissing his lips gently as I cried. He held me tightly that night, kissing me back as he let himself cry with me._

I felt that familiar sting in my eyes as the tears fell again. I sat on that swing, my legs dully swinging back and forth. The tears wouldn't stop tonight and for the first time since that summer so long ago; I wouldn't try to stop them. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on my swing chain and letting my tears fall to the ground. Soundlessly, I cried for the one I lost.

_This was it. This was my last night in Osaka. My last night with Kazune…I looked up at the forming stars, sitting on the swing, the summer breeze swishing passed me, the suns rays shining soft hues of pink, orange and yellows as it set. I took a breath as I saw Kazune come to view. He walked slowly, hands in his pocket, his head down. Today was our good bye._

"_Hey there…" I said in a small voice, trying to give him my biggest smile. He didn't say anything. Instead he held out a hand. I took it without a thought and he brought me in for a bone crushing hug. He tucked my head under his chin as his arms came around me. I held him back, not bothering to stop the tears that fell as I laid my head against his chest._

_We stood there for what seemed an eternity. Neither daring to say anything, fearing that we would acknowledge that time had passed. The sun slowly faded, taking away its light. I gripped his shirt tightly, shaking my head before looking up into his eyes, tears blurring my vision, but I could tell he wanted to cry as well._

"_Kazune-kun…I love you." I spoke softly. I waited for him to reject me, to shut me down and crush me. But it didn't happen, instead he kissed me, holding me almost desperately against his chest. I didn't hold back, kissing him breathlessly as he held me tightly. I broke the kiss, crying into his shoulder loudly, sobs wracking my body as I gripped his shoulders tightly._

"_Shh…I love you too, Karin." He whispered in my ear. I cried even harder. Just as we found our love, we had to say our good bye. That night he held me in his arms, letting me cry as well as himself. We couldn't stop time but we'd make it count. We must have kissed a hundred times that night. Holding each other as the summer faded._

I wiped my eyes as the memory filtered my head. I never cried harder then that day. I couldn't stop crying for a good week after. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We wrote each other often and tried to call each other but life got in the way and we eventually lost contact. It's been 6 years since Kazune's last letter to me.

The creepy thing is that Yuuki knows Kazune; they had been best friends before he moved here, and I had told him not to say a word about Kazune to me. I didn't want to cry anymore. I remember Yuuki's look of surprise when he learned who I was.

"_Wait…you're the mysterious summer girl?" Yuuki's jaw dropped again. I laughed and nodded my head as Miyon joined the conversation._

"_Wait…you know this mysterious summer guy?" Miyon asked in surprise. I laughed and shook my head._

"_We have names you know!" I teased. Miyon rolled her eyes as she got up and went to get our drinks from the café counter. Yuuki looked at me still._

"…_Yuuki, please don't tell me about Kazune…it's the past and that's where it needs to stay." I told him, looking away. He looked as if he wanted to say something but settled for a deep sigh. He told he hadn't spoken to Kazune for a good year now, and he didn't know how to contact him anyway. After a moment of silence he whispered,_

"_He really loved you Karin." _

I got up from my swing, wiping my eyes and dusting off my shorts as I walked back to my house. Walking up the millions of steps again, I stood at the very top, looking out toward Tokyo. The city full of lights and life. I smiled. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing…

I hope that like me, he never forgot about our last summer together.

* * *

**So, that was practically the story Vixen-Virus wrote. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me by reviewing. I would really love to hear from you guys. **

**Also, please don't judge how the story goes. I know I'm not a really good writer like Vixen is, but I really am trying my best. And don't think that I copy someone else's idea and not have my own, it's just that I really really like this one-shot that she wrote and I thought that I could turn it into a story. **

**I do have ideas and I already started writing that one too. But that's another thing from this one.**

**Anyway, just review. **

**Merci!! **

**-Tomoyo**

* * *


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

As you know I'm 18 and about to be a college student this year: Unfortunately, when I won't have any time to update my stories **at all**. I don't want you to keep waiting for an update which will never come. So, I think that it's best if I just quit FanFiction all together. I'm terribly sorry for not giving you a heads up but I really do think that it's for the best.

If any of you would like to continue my story, then go ahead. But just make sure you tell me by email or PM.

I truly am sorry about this.

Thank you very much for those that had read and reviewed my stories. Also to those that had put me as their favorite author and my stories as their favorite. Thank you for the wonderful support that I had received.

- Emma


End file.
